


pray behind the mask

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bucky Peter Wanda and Pietro are Hydras secret team, Bucky is, Evil Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Like, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but he's been like, he likes murder, he's doing everything out of his own free will, peter is 16, peter isn't being mind controlled, peter's villian name is Venom, pietro and wanda are part of hydra too, pietro and wanda come maybe in later chapters, symbiote venom don't exsist in this universe, through so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "Oh," Peter sighed as he loaded his gun full of bullets once more, bodies laying around him piled in their own blood and gore. The town was completely destroyed in the span of fifteen minutes. "How I've missed this."Winter didn't say anything, just stared and walked beside him, wiping off the red on his metal arm. Peter looked up at the man, smile fading. "Aren't you happy now that you've gotten to take a trip with me outside? Isn't this fun, Winter?" Winter only grunted in response.Peter chuckled, continuing to walk side by side until he kicked down a door to an old and run down-destroyed-store that was full of blood and the bodies of customers. "Let's see if there's any food left. I'm starving after all that and the blood isn't doing me any favors." Winter grunted again. Peter sighed and picked up a burnt hot dog bun. He threw it behind him with a disgusted look."No matter," He said. "I know this wasn't that much fun for you, but don't worry," Peter turned towards his partner, a psychotic little smirk filling his features. "We'll have so much more fun later when we're playing with those little....heroes."





	1. s-s-s-sail

**Author's Note:**

> here is something I give to u my friends!!

"Ew," A scream came from under Peter as he stepped on the man's stomach that was now filled with blood, his insides pouring out. Peter stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Eww, eww, _eww_! Oh, good Lord that's disgusting." He lifted his foot up. "Crap, now I've got blood all over my new boots!" He sighed and frowned. "I just got these too." He pointed his gun down at the weeping man, not even blinking when he shot him right in the head. "Finally," He relaxed. "he _shut_ _up_. That screaming was getting on my fucking nerves."

Winter stood still behind him, not sparring any glance at the destruction and blood that was all around him. Peter looked over at him, smirking slightly, teasing him just a bit as he winked. He then let his head fall back between his shoulders, taking a deep breath.

" _Oh_ ," Peter sighed as he loaded his gun full of bullets once more, bodies laying around him piled in their own blood and gore. The town was completely destroyed in the span of fifteen minutes. "How I've _missed_ this."

Winter didn't say anything, just stared and walked beside him, wiping off the red on his metal arm. Peter looked up at the man, smile fading. "Aren't you happy now that you've gotten to take a trip with me outside? Isn't this _fun_ , Winter?" Winter only grunted in response. Peter chuckled, continuing to walk side by side until he kicked down a door to an old and run down- _destroyed_ -store that was full of blood and the bodies of customers.

"Let's see if there's any food left. I'm starving after all that and the blood isn't doing me any favors." Winter grunted again. Peter sighed and picked up a burnt hot dog bun. He threw it behind him with a disgusted look.

"No matter," He said. "I know this wasn't that much fun for you, but don't worry," Peter turned towards his partner, a psychotic little smirk filling his features. "We'll have so much more fun later when we're playing with those little.... _heroes_."

Winter turned to him, he didn't show it, but a feeling of...excitement, warmed it's way into his chest. Peter could tell as he smirked, his head bowing as he stared at his partner. He hummed. "Excited? I know I am. We'll have so much fun, Winter." Then, Peter gently let his hand travel up Winter's chest until his clutched onto his shoulders, Winter's hands gripping his waist. The teen hummed again, so close to his muzzle that was blocking Peter from his lips. Instead, Peter slowly reached up to pull a strand of the man's hair behind his ear. "I love you." The boy whispered. 

Winter just blinked, also leaning down to nuzzle the teen's cheek lovingly. Peter said it often, Winter barley said it at all. But he showed that he did with his actions. He'd show-off for Peter, hug Peter, kiss Peter, _kill_ for Peter. One time, when one of the Hydra Agents had got to close to him, Winter stabbed him through his left leg. The Agent survived. _Sadly_.

Peter then gently took of Winter's muzzle, throwing it aside onto the sandy ground next to a dead body violently and grabbed the assassin's cheeks and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. It ended all too soon.

"I love you too," Winter whispered against his lips, making Peter suck in a surprised breath. _"I love you too,"_ Peter smiled at him, a sweet dreamy smile, his eyes twinkling and cheeks red, like he wasn't some master killer or assassin and he was just a teenager who was young and in love.

It made something inside Winter sting.

Peter then blinked, eyes widening and he pulled back quickly, clearing his throat. He then instantly grabbed his muzzle and handed it to Winter, face still a cute cherry red that outweighed his black stealth suit and gun that was behind his back in it's holster. "Um," He coughed into his fist. "We should-should probably head back. Strucker and the other's are waiting for us. Said they had something that we might want to see. You in?"

Winter paused for a moment, unsure of what to say because something in the back of his head was screaming no, _no_ , _NO_.

Peter then sighed after waiting a full minute for an answer, brows furrowing as he frowned, reaching up to put a hand on his still exposed left cheek. "I think it's time to go back." He said. "You need to be put back in the _blender_ , don't you?"

Winter looked down at him, lips parting. "I...I.."

"Yes," Peter said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go."

Winter pulled back, eyes looking everywhere but his face. "Who...Ste-"

"You're confused again, aren't you, sweetheart? Come on," Peter then more violently grabbed his arm and hand, dragging him along. "Let's get ourselves back home, shall we? You're _tired_ , Winter. I can tell."

Winter blinked and looked down, stopping. "W...Winter?"

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes as he took something out of his pocket on his left leg. "Lord," He groaned. "They need to make the affects last longer. I _swear_ -" Winter's eyes widened as a syringe was stabbed into his neck, he fell forward, luckily, Peter caught him thanks to his enhanced strength due to the human experiments. " _There_ we go,"

Winter's eyes drooped.

"Now, let's go home, okay?"

Was the last thing he heard before he let his eyes fall shut.


	2. welcome home you've been away for far to long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strucker's little surprise is not all that it seems.

Walking into Strucker's private lab was like walking into mad scientist's playroom. But, to be fair, Strucker _was_ kind of a mad man, not unlike everyone else in the room. Peter yawned dramatically as he walked behind Strucker and the Doctor. Whatever this _surprise_ was, it had better been good. Peter didn't need to spend time away from his love if he couldn't help it.

"Would you tell me where we're going, Strucker?" The teen began, his arms draped over the knife in his thigh pocket and he meddled with the handle, becoming increasingly impatient. "I don't have all night. My night is supposed to be spent with me having a cock in my ass." Peter watched as Strucker shuddered and groaned in annoyance. It made Peter's mood lighten up just a touch.

"We're going to be there soon, child, be patient." The Doctor said, causing Strucker to breathe a sigh of relief as he clearly did not want to have to deal with Peter. "But trust me, soldier," He continued, turning back to smirk a bit as Strucker stopped in front of a wall, pushing on it until two bricks moved back, causing a secret entry way to open. "This is worth the trip."

Peter grumbled in disagreement, his hands across his chest as he followed deeper into the lab. Soon, Strucker and The Doctor stopped, causing Peter to stop too. "Well?" The teen motioned for them to go on. "What is it? There's only a giant glass cell here, Strucker. Not very cool."

Strucker chuckled a bit, turning around with a remote in his hands. He clicked a button and suddenly, all the lights in the room turned on, including the ones in the cells.

Peter's eyes widened.

"You see, soldier," Strucker began as he turned away from him to move towards the cell, putting a hand on the glass as he stared inside. "What we've accomplished here in this lab will shock even the Avengers to such a point, they won't know what to do. Especially since we have the Tessaract." He then stood up all the way, looking back at the teen who was still in shock. "Since we've had the Tessaract, we've been able to do incredible experiments, ones that will push our knowledge to it's limits. This," He gestured to the two cells. "is the result of that. Take a look."

Peter took Strucker's place, staring into the cell and at a girl who looked to be sixteen or seventeen. About the same age as him. She had long messy brown hair, red glowing eyes, and a look of concentration that could make even the most determined men nervous.

Strucker smiled at Peter's shock. "Their _twins_." Peter continued staring at the magic surrounding the cell, and onto the girl.

Her hands were glowing red with some sort of aura, waving in the air as they worked on holding up a few wooden blocks that must've been placed in there too keep her busy. But, that wasn't the scary part.

Peter instantly looked to Strucker, his eyes only searching for an explanation. Strucker sighed with his hands behind his back.

"Her abilities are _Hex Bolts, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping,"_ Strucker then looked up at Peter from where he was staring at the girl, awed by the sight of her. _"Mental Manipulation,"_

Peter's head snapped upwards, looking at Strucker with wide eyes.

" _Mental Manipulation?_ She can get into people's heads?" Strucker nodded, smiling as he turned slightly to the reading charts across from them.

"Yes, although, we don't know the limit of that power yet. In fact," He sighed. "We don't know any of her power's limits, and I feel we're only really just scratching the _surface_ of her abilities."

Peter swallowed thickly, turning his attention to the other cell, sliding over to take a look. Inside this one, was a boy who looked to be the same age as her. He had short, wavy, brown hair that was untidy and dirty, not much unlike the other girl. He looked like he was having an anxiety attack, the boy appearing around the cell at various moments, hitting the wall with loud _thuds_ that echoed across the otherwise silent area.

"What are his abilities? Teleportation, also?" Strucker chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No, child. He's what we're calling," He paused, a hand on his chin. "A _speedster_." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Aaand, that _means_...." He trailed off waiting for Strucker to answer.

"He can run at super high rates, or, in simple terms, he's incredibly fast. Faster than any other human on the planet." Peter hummed and nodded, leaning back to take the two teens in.

"Where did you find them?" Peter then asked, his voice going soft.

"On the streets," Strucker said. "Or rather, they found us." The scientist went over to the charts up on the wall, gripping onto one of the papers tightly in his hand while his eyes ran over it. "While we were focusing our efforts on the human experimentations, they found us and practically begged for us to work on them."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? They begged? Why?"

Strucker shrugged just a bit. "They said they wanted revenge. Revenge on Tony Stark."

Peter hummed, his arms crossing. "And, _why_? Might I add, again?"

"Apparently," Strucker practically sighed as he snatched a few pieces of paper off the wall, pictures of the twins. He shoved them in Peter's arms. "When they were young, Stark had bombed where they lived. Killing their parents and trapping them under rubble for two days straight. I didn't get all the details."

Peter nodded, staring at the three pictures. The first showed the twins in a crowd, they looked to be about fifteen, yelling with what Peter assumed to be protester's. The next showed the two on the streets, leaning against the wall and sharing pieces of bread and ham. And the last, the last showed a scene from the experiments. A man was wrapping a cloth around the girl's hands, probably to try and heal the wounds.

Peter smiled a bit and looked up at Strucker once more. "Y'know, you never did tell me their names." Strucker smiled back at him.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."


	3. slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE BEGINNING OF AGE OF ULTRON
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out!! But I've been working on it!

It had taken almost three days until the twins were stable. Peter didn't understand why they had to wait anyways, the more unstable the better in his opinion. It makes his job that much easier. 

As Peter and Winter made their way through Strucker's base, they received ugly, confused, and darkened looks from the workers and scientists there. Peter huffed and ignored them while Winter growled, a hand hovering over his gun threateningly. Peter knew the people their didn't like them, well, himself more specifically, but, to be fair, he didn't like them either.

Soon, they found themselves in Strucker's private lab, a few workers here and there, but the two paid them no mind as they made their way threw the many boxes, tools, and crowds. Soon, Strucker was in front of them, smiling.

"Hello," He greeted from where he was sitting down at a desk. He stood up then, going over to shake Peter's hand, Winter glaring. When he went to shake Winter's, the man glared in annoyance, making Strucker chuckle nervously. "Well, I guess greetings are out of the question, anyways," He gestured to the back of him, moving out of the way to reveal two figures standing side by side. "These, are the twins."

Peter smiled and went up to them. "Hey, my name's Peter. You must be Wanda," He pointed to the girl. "And you must be Pietro." Then to the boy. The twins hesitated, looking at each other for a moment, Wanda's eyes lighting up with red for a second before they both turned back to Peter, smiling back at him.

"Hello," Wanda was the first to respond, her accent thick. She shook Peter's hand, looking down at him since she was taller. "Strucker has said many things about you to us." Peter chuckled and nodded, looking over at Pietro who still had his arms crossed, his gaze turned away. Wanda sighed. "Forgive him, he's....he is quite shy."

Peter hummed and nodded, waving to him. "Hello, Pietro. I look forward to work with you too, since we have a mission soon, that is."

Wanda looked surprised, her eyes widened a little before she regained her composure and nodded, looking towards Strucker as though she needed his permission to speak her next words. Strucker on the other hand, sighed and cleared his throat, sitting up and looking at the group.

"Yes," He began, scratching the back of his neck. "You do have a mission. Soon, in fact. But-"

A rumble stopped him before the ground started shaking violently.

Peter, Wanda, and Pietro yelped as they tried finding their balance, Winter catching Peter before he could hurt himself and Pietro dragging Wanda into his arms.

But, as soon as it started. It ended.

A pause.

"What the hell was that!?" Strucker yelled, a few of his scientists peaking up at him with wide eyes. A few more moments passed until a soldier came running into the room, panting.

"The _Avengers_!" He shouted. "Their here!"

Peter's eyes widened as everyone held their breath. He then smiled slowly, a sick and twisted look in his eyes as he turned to Winter.

" _Finally,_ " He practically sighed before he whirled around to look at the twins. "Time to prove your worth, twins. Come with me. Get some gear on and let's go."

"Wait!" Strucker shouted, grasping his upper arm before flinching and retracting quickly as Winter growled dangerously low. "The twins-their not ready."

"Says who?" Pietro scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Strucker glared at them. "Says _me_."

Peter rolled his eyes, ripping his arm from Strucker's grasp. "Their fine. The Avengers won't intentionally hurt them since they most likely will realize that they've been experimented on. But, sadly, for them, they'll think the two were kidnapped and try to help them. That'll be our advantage." He turned to Winter. "Same goes for me. But they'll recognize Winter. At least, Rogers and Romanov will. So, you have to stay here."

Winter narrowed his eyes. "No." He said. "You could get hurt."

"Aw, baby," Peter replied, smiling sweetly, but a dark hidden desire was in his chocolate brown eyes.  
"When have I ever gotten hurt?"

Winter rolled his eyes. Peter frowned.

"Don't answer that."

Wanda huffed, smiling at their antics. "So, when do we make our move?"

Peter turned to her, smirking back.

"Right now, actually."

 


End file.
